Don't Look So Sad
by Criala
Summary: What he saw was something that shook him to the very core of his being. (OC/Ichigo, kind of.)


This was just a little something that came to mind when I was watching Bleach with my mom.  
It's my first time writing anything for Bleach.  
I hope that you all enjoy it!  
Let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Only the idea and the female belong to me.**

* * *

Brown eyes widened, and his mouth hung open just a touch. The hold he had on his sword slackened, causing it to fall to the ground with a CLANK.

The hazel eyes of a young woman gazed up at him. Her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Ichigo..." Her voice was soft.

"I... " A mixture of pain and sorrow twisted across his face. Part of him wanted to say that it was just a coincidence that she was there. But the chain attached to her chest was a sombering truth. He wasn't able to fool himself.

"I'm so sorry..." It came out as a strained whisper as he looked away from her. It was hard to look at her and see her like this. The last time he'd seen her was earlier that day at school. She was even still clad in her school uniform. "So sorry I couldn't protect you..."

"Ichigo..." As she called his name again, her voice kept its soft tone.

He still couldn't look at her. But then he felt something on his cheek, and his face was being turned. Brown met hazel. He found that it was her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"It's okay." She gave him a gentle smile.

"But..." Pain filled his eyes. "You... You're..."

"No buts." She let her hand fall from his cheek back to its place at her side. The smile remained on her face, though it held a hint of sorrow in it now. "I know. I'm dead. It didn't take me long to figure it out."

"How did..." He was curious, but he wasn't able to finish the question.

"I'm not sure actually." She sighed, scratching her cheek. "I was on my way home from school, and something hit me from behind. When I woke up... I was like this."

The look on his face grew grim. It didn't take much for him to figure out what happened. A hollow attacked her, because of her spiritual power. Her spiritual power and awareness had always been a little higher than average. Probably due to her constant exposure to him. It wasn't the first time that happened.

"Don't look so sad, Ichigo." She said, eyes scanning his face.

"But you're-" He cut himself off, letting out a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's alright." She placed a hand on his arm, giving him a warm smile. "It was a lot sooner than I thought, but I don't have any regrets."

"Still..." He trailed, briefly glancing to the side.

"Really. I don't." She reassured him, squeezing his arm gently before releasing it. "So, do you help spirits like me move on?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm a Shinigami. Well, a Substitute. But that's what we do... We send people onto the Soul Society." He said as he reached down to pick up his sword.

"What is the Soul Society like?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"It's a pretty decent place, I guess. I've only been there a couple of times. Though it wasn't under the best circumstances..." The last part was more muttered to himself than said to her.

A laugh escaped her, signalling that she'd heard his muttered words. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it there." A pause. "Do you think we'd ever meet there? Would I remember you?"

"I'm not sure if we'll meet there... But you should remember at least something." He knew that he wasn't good at answering these kinds of questions. Rukia wasn't around at the moment to take over for questions about the Soul Society this time.

"I hope we do, Ichigo." Another warm smile. "Is there anything specific you have to do to help me move on?"

"It's called Konsō... Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay..." He took a deep breath and turned his sword so the hilt was facing her. "You're positive you have no regrets?"

"Stop worrying, Ichigo. I'm positive." She smiled. Her eyes trailed over his face, before they met his. Something flashed through her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

This caused him to frown a little, because he'd caught it. But he wasn't sure what it had been. Finally, he just figured that he had imagined it.

A sigh left him as he lifted his sword up. He pressed the end of the hilt to her forehead. When he pulled it back, her forehead began to glow.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Those were the last words she'd said to him. All of her feelings were poured out into those three words. Words laced with such tenderness and affection. Seconds later, she disappeared and moved on to the Soul Society.


End file.
